


Cowboy Boyfriends

by VioletSeaWitch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 1800’s, AU, Blu Spy - Freeform, Cowboys, M/M, Old West, red engieneer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch
Summary: Spy wonders into town one day and is forced to take off his mask. He learns to open up, leading him to his destiny.(Gift for and inspired by gearbroth on tumblr!! Go check out their arts!)
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Augustine was a spy. He rode from town to town, working for various gangs and rich people taking out hits. The life suited him nicely, never settling in one place.

One month after month, he stole and gathered information. Those missions, he used a balaclava for. As for right now, he was under contract for a heist. Whenever people asked, he would say he had horrible scars so ugly that one would puke if they saw. Few questioned further. It wasn’t completely a lie though

Today, the Texas sun beats down like there’s no tomorrow. The mask was something that he had grown used to, but right now he was really regretting it. He curses in french, looking for a saloon. It was then that he remembered he was low on ammo.

Augustine pets his horse as he ties it up to a post. He was new in two, and the sheriff and law enforcement looked at him funny. Probably due to the mask.

“Monsieur, I assure you, you don’t want to see this ugly mug. Pretty scarred under the left eye.”

“Don’t care.Take it off.” The second Sherriff pulled his gun. Augustine made a face and pulled it off, exposing his face. Sweat dripped off of his nose, and the other withdrew his pistol. 

“Carry on.” He ordered.

The spy huffed, swallowing his pride and riding to a gunsmith shop.

Pulling the door open, he greets the shopkeeper. “Gun oil supply was running low. Do you have any in stock, my good man?”

“Well my shift’s bout over so i’ll give you a deal. Lucky you came in when you did. Five left. I’ll give you it for the price of three if you got a couple of bullets on you.”

“What type?”

“Small. Something good for huntin’ varments-”

Spy slides a box his way. “Maybe you’re in luck. Just bought a rifle. Not very good at using I’m afraid. Maybe I could possibly sel-”

“Now holddon there a minute pardner…” The shop keeper said in a slow drawl. “Now I said I was just about to get off the clock. Wanna learn with me? I can teachya.”

Spy blinks. “Why, how generous. I will take you up on your offer Monsieur…”

“Dell.” He puts his hand out. “Dell Conhenger.” 

Spy grips it with his gloved hand and shakes it firmly. “You can call me Augustine Melle.” He cringed at himself, giving his full name out like that. What the hell came over him? 

The stranger brings his attention back to reality and out of his head.

“Something wrong sir?”

“Non. I just remembered I left my room door open.”

“Ah, well meet me at the cherry trees at the end of the block in a half hour.”

“D’accord.”

Winter had been gone for a few weeks at the point that the two had their first hunting trip. Spy placed his mask in his room before meeting up with his new acquaintance. He sighed shakily, calming his nerves. 

“You only have to last through this trip without the mask. After, you don’t have to be buddy buddy with anyone.”

He approaches the meeting spot, regretting his decisions. His mission was to steal intel from an local inventor. When he arrived, all he needed was to complete a job. Now that his face was in the open, things were about to get complicated.

He had a sense for these type of things.

The two men walk to the nearby woods. Birds chirp, the smell of pine and various greenery fills the air. Augustine hated it. He was also internally obsessing over the fact that he had revealed his true identity to this man on the very first day of meeting him. In 15 long years in this field, he had never slipped up.

“So, Mr.Melle, what is it you said you did?”

“Uh, well I come from a long line of locksmiths.”  
He admits, looking off into the distance. “Back in France, that is. I am traveling and writing as a ghost writer. As long as I send the appropriate papers to the publishing house, and indicate where I want the money, it gets sent.” Finally able to pull a lie, he relaxed a bit.

“Sounds fancy. Say, can I read whatcha wrote sometime?” Dell asks, sounding a little skeptical. 

“Yes yes, enough about me.” Augustine blinks. “So you have your own workshop, farm, and gunshop? You are a man of many talents.

“Talents? Naw, just boredom.” Dell rubs thegun with oil as they talk, removing the dust and grime from weeks of travel. “It’s a homestead my grandfather and dad built in the 50’s. I uh, am supposed to take on certain duties. Not sure I’m up to a task if it don’t involve tools or being a farmhand.”

“Are you referring to the madams of this town? Well, the women not the brothel owner.”  
“You know I ain’t talkin’ those Madam’s. I’m talkin’ raisin kids. Never had the interest.”

“I read a new paper by some scientist. He said we descended from apes and not adam! If that’s true, then you’re ending hundreds of years of an evolutionary line. As a man of science, tell me how you feel about that. Personally, I have chosen the same.” Why was he so open to this man? It made no sense, seeing as he met him the other week.

“You ain’t lookin for no miss’s?”

“Not in the long run. Did not work out. Water under the bridge!”

“If you say so….”

The two walked in silence. To spy, the forest had looked a bit more beautiful, as his heart was pumping blood at a faster rate. There was something about this man that caught his attention. Whenever the breeze brushed past him, it would pick up on a cologne the other was wearing. 

“So do you prefer small game or the large variety?” Spy asks, lighting a cigerette.

“Well, I usually go for the biggest I can carry. Deer usually make do.” Dell replies. “But today, we are hunting muskrat.” They come to a clearing with a riverbank. “This should do. Not only is the meat pretty good, but their scent glands can be used for other stuff like medicine.”

“That’s...fascinating…”

Dell puts a hand in front of the black haired man. “Wait!”

Large prints in the mud make Dell hesitant to keep going up the mountain, so he steers his new friend away from the danger. 

A few hours later, the two head back to town.

“I’ve had my horse for about a year now.” Augustine takes a drag from his cigarette, holding it with his free hand. The other held the day’s catch.

“And it’s a Dutch Warmblood? Have not seen one in years.That breed ain’t too popular as them mules and morgans. There’s a lot of workin’ folk in this town.

The sign of the tavern hangs above them.Neither noticed as they had been so engrossed in their conversation. 

“I bid you adieu for tonight. Thank you for teaching me how to shoot small game.”

“Right Mr.Melle. It was my pleasure. See you around.” He tips his hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Town was a dusty place. Dirt kicked up in the air by working folk’s boots and horses. Sometimes, a pig would run loose, barreling down the streets and occasionally. 

Augustine smirks. He brags about his travels and holds Dell’s attention well.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, how do you think I got these, as you say, bad boys.” He whips out his pistol, engraved with art. The craftsmanship had the engineer’s eyes wide. 

“Can I see?” He takes the gun and inspects it. “Not too old, newer model, comfortable grip, red wood. This must have cost an arm and a leg!”

“I received them as a gift. Payment as a favor for a gentleman in Virginia. I ‘ave no idea how he got a ‘old of redwood.” His accent seeps through a bit heavier, as he reminisced. Dell simply smiles and hands the gun back to him.

“My grandfather loved metalwork.” Dell sighs. “He made a aut-“ the man cuts off short of saying something before clearing his throat. “Lots of things, such as a candy maker for my family. It’s small but works fine.”

“Your grandfather was an inventor? You don’t hear that everyday. Tell me more.” Augustine pushes open one of the saloon doors.

The two enter a saloon, the smell of cheap booze on the wind. As they pass by patrons, Augustine pickpockets without suspicion. Not even Dell picks up on this. One, two, three pocket’s contents were all spy’s. A pocket watch, some cards, and a few bills. Everything went smoothly- that is, until the greediest and greasiest man in the bar gets robbed. Having not seen who took his wallet, he whips his head around wildly.

“I felt someone take my wallet! Which one of you low down scoundrels took it? I’ll fuckin’ kill the bastard who’ddunnit!”

Half of the heads in the saloon did not even look up from their poker games. This only enraged the man further. “You goddamn idiots!”

The man looks around and decides to grab Melle’s wallet. Augustine looks at the man in disgust. “Would you kindly hand that back over, you brute?”

“Like hell. I’m taking this.”

Augustine sat there for a moment, astonished at the boldness of the stinky barfly. 

He stomps the man in the foot and takes his wallet back. Spy steps to the side as the man dives at him, attempting to strangle him.

“I believe that is my queue to leave. I will see you later mon ami.”

Spy makes his exit, leaving a confused and angry man throffing at the mouth. Engineer laughed into his beer, causing the man’s attention to shift to him.

“Uh-oh.” Dell chokes on his drink, slamming down money on the bar and shuffled out as well. No way in hell he was sticking around to see how red the barfly’s face got.

“Hey, wait up!”

Augustine turns his head, not surprised at all to see that the shopkeeper had followed.

“Would you like to see my workshop?”

Ah yes, what he was here for. Melle smiles and nods. “But of course.”

The two make their way through town and over some hills on horseback to a ranch. Melle’s eyes scan the property. Acres of land covered in both dirt and fertile land. Cows grazed the green while corn sat in the fields. A contraption sat next to the house, looking a bit unsightly. The gray metal appeared to be rusting, and the rust rubbed off on the white paint of the house.

“Home sweet home.” The bald man places his hands on his hips. “Just take your breath away, don’t it?”

Open skies, and a setting sun. Pink and orange rays stretch across the canvas that is the open air. Melle looked to his new friend and smiled. “I must confess it does.”

They come to a barn with a small house attached. 

“Just make yourself at home.” He hands him a beer and pulls up a chair. The small house was very close to the main home, but a minute walk away.

A dog barks, running up to Dell and licks his fingers. Dell laughs, patting the hound on the head. “Be nice Hawthorne, we have a guest.”

The pooch walks up to Augustine and sniffs him. Hawthorne places his head in Augustine’s lap. A tad disgusted by doggie drool, the spy freezes momentarily before petting the dog, realizing it’s hardly drooling at all if at all.

Taking a sip of the beer, he watches the man take a medium sized steak or two. He could not see. The room attached was oddly half of a kitchen. 

“Is your kitchen detached from the rest of the house?”

“Yeah! Keeps fires away from all of my things.” He turns on a few lanterns. “Welcome to my workshop. Half of the barn makes up this area, so I’ve got plenty of room to tinker.”

Spy studies the man. He seemed...eager to show him all of this. For such a friendly fellow, Spy could tell that Dell either did not do this tour often or did not have local acquaintances.

“So how old is your dog?”

“She’s just under a year, still a pup.” Dell set her food down. Hawthorne removes her head from Augustine’s lap and trots over.

“It’s been a long time since i’ve had guests. My friends relocated after the dust storm. It really messed with some of the crops.” Dell explains. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Augustine smiles. “It would be my pleasure. Thank you.”

By the end of the night, Augustine did not have the heart to rifle through Dell’s things. His very mission was to steal documents. Yet, he was enraptured by the man’s southern charm. The man’s stories, his smile. Not to mention the food was spectacular. 

Most of all, the company made Augustine’s heart swell with something that had been missing in his life thus far: companionship.


	3. Chapter 3

Melle finds himself in the saloon daily with the engineer. He takes up a farmhand job while he’s in town, seeing as pickpocketing isn’t sufficient for daily income. Not to mention the crowds would get suspicious. 

By week four, he’s hardly been having a evening where he has not met up with the texan for after work beers. The locals became friendly and loved his stories he used to charm them. Trips to South America and Europe had them listening from beginning to end. Of course, some of these stories were not his, but that of a Scottish sailor he once knew.

Things were looking up. No longer did he play the spy, but a simple townsfolk. He never saw himself as one, as fine dining and cigars had suited him best up to this point. Slowly, the saloon became the highlight of his day. Not to mention for the first time in his life he was building a little muscle with his new job. When he was at the bar, he would roll up his sleeves in front of Dell around the end of the second week.

One night, he grabs the engineer's hand and starts dancing with him. The crowd cheers, and random people start to dance with the ladies of the night hanging around the establishment. The world spins slightly for everyone, being lubed up by many many drinks. Aside from the bartender, everyone was wasted.

Spy has a smile on his face; one attempting to be alluring. It ended up being a crooked, toothy grin. Dell laughs and wraps his hand around Augustine’s waist. Augustine blushes, stepping with him. 

“Toi... ‘ave quiiiiite ze grip monsie-“ The spy interrupts himself with a hiccup and looks back, having them both spin for a moment. Dell laughs, gazing up at his dance partner. 

The two twirled round around, dancing the night away. When the sun began to rise, Dell tugs on Augusine’s arm and the two waddle out, arm in arm. 

“Aw heck...gotta work…” Engie wobbles over to his horse and throws himself on. “Shop. Giddyup.”

Melle scrambles onto his horse as well, and drunkenly rides his horse around town with Dell. The horse comes to a stop at his shop. The two took the scenic route, as the gun shop was actually next door to the saloon.

Tying their horses up half heartedly with many attempts, they made it to the bench before both passing out together. Resting across engie’s chest, the spy falls asleep comfortably.

A cool night breeze has Dell shivering many hours later. He cracks open his eyes, and could predict a mean hangover on its way. The next thing he picked up on was the man curled up on his chest. He blushes slightly.

Dell sees the setting sun and cringed at how he lost a day of sales due to the fun he had the prior night. Rays of sun faded into the night in such a pretty way it was hard not to appreciate.

He sees the other still passed out. “You poor thing.” He chuckles. Dell reaches down and throws him over his shoulder, carrying him into the shop. “Guess I should open the shop for a few hours, considering I never opened the doors all dang day.”

Augustine wakes up from his fourteen hour nap, slightly grossed out by his drool on his chest. Candle light flickers across the room. Dell notices that his friend is awake.

“Left some tonic out for that hangover.”

“Thanks Mr.Conheger.”

“Dell’s just fine.” He pours himself some water, and then cleans some of his stock. 

“So what did I miss?” Spy rubs his face, pulling out a cigarette. 

“Not a whole lot. Suppose we just found our way here.”

“Well-“ Augustine rose to his feet. “Excuse me but I must squeeze the lemon.” He exits the shop. Dell stood there for a moment before laughing. “So flowery, I think it’s starting to grow on me!”

Spy buttons up his trousers and notices a man going up the shop stairs on the outside of the shop. He did not even have to know the building's layout to know that this man was breaking in. 

He matches the man’s footsteps and climbs the stairs. The person had no clue of his presence.

The spy waits for the man to break in before grabbing him and knocking him out swiftly with a well aimed hit to the head.

He tosses the man in front of the sheriffs office with a note and returns to Dell.

“You should ‘ave a second lock my friend.”

Augustine knew he should have picked the intruders job, but yet again did not think the timing was right. Yeah, the timing was not right.

Dell looked panicked. “Hey uh, Aug can you watch the store for a moment?” The texan dashes out, returning about 20 minutes later. “Say, did you knock the guy out and leave a note at the jail?”

Spy stood there for a moment, a bit stunned. “And what leads you to that conclusion.”

“Well, the lawman told me the fella was out like a light with a note explaining where he was breaking into. You told me, so I’m assuming it was you.”

“You are a brainiac, you.” Augustine smiles and moves to the chair so Dell could have his spot back.

“Shucks, it was a hunch, but thank you Augustine. Don’t know how many folks would have bagged a criminal for me.”

“It was no hassle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy helps engie build something! Also thank you dear readers for reading this far! I’ll be sure to update more frequently

Lightning jumps across the sky, leaving a large crack of thunder in its wake. The music had stopped in the saloon and spy had nearly jumped out of his skin. The horses tied to their posts whinnied loudly, as the strike was close by. 

Dell and Augustine stood in the gunstore alone. The busy hour had just ended, and nobody had entered since. The spy looks at his horse, which he took a moment to go outside and check on.

“That was quite the close call, huh?”

Dell did not find it as amusing, and shook behind his counter slightly. Not many things rattled him, but loud booms did.

Spy looks, and then silently reaches out. He places his hand atop Dell’s. The warmth made his grip loosen from the counter. 

“Scared of the lightning?”

Dell blushes. “It’s more...the loud thunder.”

“I understand.” Augustine smiles. A boom that was somehow louder made Dell gasp. He grabs the frenchman’s hand and squeezes.

“Lord I’m really glad I ain’t out there right now..”

“Could you invent something that attracts the lightning so it’s far from here?”

Dell looks at him. “Say, that is not a bad idea. Seems like i’m not the only inventer around here!”

Augustine smiles at him. He loved the way the engineer’s eyes lit up when he got an idea. 

A few days later, the two began work on a metal tower in the middle of Dell’s property. Spy was no architect, but he could follow instructions. This idea was something he heard of before. An american called Benjamin Franklin did a similar experiment with a key, if Augustine recalled a book he read once.

Dell climbs down with his tools in hand and stares up at his work. “Well, i’ll be.”

Augustine begins to climb down, but makes the mistake of looking down first. He gasps, realizing how high up he was. His foot slips through the rung, causing him to slip. First, his foot gets caught, then he knocks out from hitting his head and falls. Dell’s expression twisted in horror and he braces himself to catch his friend. Soon, they are both on the floor.

“Aug? Are you okay?” He cradles him in his arms. The other looks up at him. “What...what happened?”

“You had a fall.” Dell stands up, and carries him to his house. The frenchman blushes all the way.

He knew he had feelings for Dell now. An arm wraps around his neck to hold himself up a bit better, which made Dell blush this time.

“My ankle aches. Thanks for carrying me.” Spy said softly. He studies Dell’s smooth shaved face from an angle, as he was being held at one. Dell continues to blush.

The two find their way to the farm house and Dell tends to Melle’s wounds. 

“Im sorry bout the lack of ice. Last shipment was months ago and I aint dug no ice pit yet.”

“It is fine mon ami. The ointment is working wonders on the pain already. However, I am unable to retrieve my things from my room back in town.”

“Your things? Are they kicking you out for staying too long?”

“Sadly yes.” Meme sighs. “Apparently paying them isn’t enough to bypass the one month stay limit.”

“Where are you staying next?”

“Je ne sais pas.”

Engie walks over and pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll collect your things for ya pardtner. You can stay with me.”

“Merci.” Spy smiles up at him


	5. Chapter 5

It slipped out that Dell loved his old rodeo gig. Spy was amazed by the list of activities this man participated in. When his foot healed, he made some telegrams to people for favors filled in.

Dell turned a stubborn bolt back into place. His machines need tune up every season, so he found himself deeply engrossed. Flat on his back, he works for hours under the gears. His guest smiles, walking up to him and tapping the sole of Dell’s shoe. 

Dell makes a slides himself out from under his work and looks up at the other. Augustine holds out four tickets.

Were those...tickets to the His old rodeo job, World’s Fair in Chicago? And flowers? 

“You did all of this for me?” Tears welled in Dell’s eyes. Despite his glass eye being fake, the tear duct still worked, making it shine just as much as the other, real eye. He put down his tools and stood up, wiping his face. 

“Is….Is it too much?” Augustine smirked nervously. Dell rubbed his face, trying to wipe his tears, and ended up painting his face with a smear of oil. 

“Ack!” He ends up spitting up some oil on some of the petals. Augustine snorts, placing the flowers down and leads him to a water barrel. “Mon cher, please do not eat the oil, you are not a robot.”

“Yeah well you surprised me is all! Where did you get...I..”

“The tickets to the world fair in Chicago is from an old friend from there. The carriage is going to take us to Strawberry Fort in Kansas. That’s the closest line to here. There are none in Texas for long travel. Je desole.”

“Well I ain’t! This is amazing partner! I’ll pack my best suit.”


End file.
